


Home

by Broppy_Forever



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Challenges, Crying, Cuddling, Drama, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Lies, Poor Tigress, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, Visions, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy_Forever/pseuds/Broppy_Forever
Summary: One day a letter comes to the Jade Palace. She didn't know it would change her, and her life. She didn't know the dreams she was having weren't dreams, but visions. But overall, she didn't know that her whole life was a lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. Injoy:)

Shifu's eyes scanned the letter. He read the words our daughter over and over again, each letter sinking in more and more. 'Get....get Tigress. Now!' Po stared at him for a second, then ran off to get his friend. This was important, he could tell. Po came back in less then two minutes, having found her just outside the training hall.

Shifu approached her, noting the confused look on her face. 'W-what's wrong Shifu?' It had taken the all a while, but they had gotten use to call him by his name instead of Master, that was Po's title now. Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey stopped training and came over to see what the fussing was over.

'You..you must leave. Immediately. Pack your things, now.'

'Wha....no! Why? I can't leave..where am I going?!'

'Home.' Before she heard that,Tigress never knew one word could change someone's life in so many ways. Everything went silent.

'But..no. This is my home. I refuse to leave, and definitely not without an explanation.....'

'Your parents. In Tikon. They want to see you. You are leaving now.' Tigress looked as if she was going to scream. And Po couldn't stop her before she did.

'My parents are dead! This is bullshit. Where did you hear all of this?' With no comment, Shifu handed her the letter. Her eyes ran over it. Po watched as she looked up, only made eye contact with him, threw the letter on the ground and ran off.

'Tigress wait!' He called to her. He looked down at the letter. It had a stamp on it, a tiger's head with three claw marks, one on the left, one on the right and one straight down the middle of the tiger's face. He'd seen the symbol before, when he was studying different forms of Kung fu, and instantly recognised it. 'I'm gonna go talk to her.' He picked it up and turned to bow to his students and former master. He turned around to go find Tigress.

 

Po sat next to Tigress. He had found her sitting next a tree, head in hands. He had never seen her like this. Ever. 'Tigress? Are you ok?'

'I-I thought....' She was shaking violently. Po wanted to hold her and protect her from any harm in the world. He wanted to make sure she could never be hurt. But he couldn't. 'I thought they were dead. The letter said they wanted to see me, it didn't say why or when. It's...' She looked up at him with tearful eyes. 'I never thought you'd see me like this. Ha, great.' She rolled her eyes.

Po paused. Self conscious? 'Hey, you won't murder me if I hug you, will you?'

'Maybe..'

'Haha. Come here...' He wrapped his arms around her, waiting for to decide what to do next. She snuggled closer to him. They had gotten closer through all their adventures, but this was their first cuddle. There was usually a hug here and there, but they never just held each other like this. It was nice. 'Are you going to go?'

'I don't have much choice. And I would love to know why I was abandoned.' He tightened his grip on her. Those words hung in the air making him feel guilty. She didn't deserve this.

'I'm going with you.'

'But...'

'No buts, the Jade Palace will be fine without me for a while. I am not letting you do this by yourself. You a good friend to support you through this all.' Then he did it. He kissed her on the head.

'Ok.'

 

He couldn't believe. Less then five minutes ago, he had kissed Tigress. And hadn't gotten his face ripped off. He made his way to her room, where she was packing. 'Knock, knock. It's just me.'

'Hey...' There was something uneven in her voice. 'Do you want this?' Po held out the letter to her. She looked at it, and grabbed. She took it over to the little basket she used for a bin in the corner of her room, teared it in half and threw it in.

'No. No I don't. Thanks anyway.' She smiled at him and then got back to packing.

'Ok....see you when your done...' She didn't answer. He left without another word. Tigress used every inch of her strength to stop herself from breaking down. _It's ok. It's ok_. She kept repeating inside her head. But it wasn't, and she knew that. All of this had happened in her dreams, and now it was happen in real life.


End file.
